


Sweatpants

by mejackson (canicallyoumaddie)



Series: Story of Us Book (extra content) [3]
Category: Story of Us - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Innuendo, LeRhys for the soul, Leo is Affected, M/M, Married Relationship, Rescuing their kitten, Rhys has a cute butt, You know what they're gonna do, flirty banter, leo pov, wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 06:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canicallyoumaddie/pseuds/mejackson
Summary: Leo comes home to a sight he can't get enough of.





	Sweatpants

**Author's Note:**

> Bwaaaahhhhh here's another drabble!! I finished it today and was so proud because it's flirty as HECK and totally on brand for these nerds but I wanted to get some Married Couple Banter in there. Also I love their lil kitten so much and Leo is a Good Husband for rescuing him.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! Also, you can find the main story at [storyofusbook.weebly.com](https://storyofusbook.weebly.com)

Leo walked in the front door of his and Rhys’s shared townhome, carefully slipping out of his shoes in their entryway.

“Baby? I'm home!”

“In here!” his husband called from the kitchen, voice somewhat muffled. “Do you mind helping me with something?”

Leo shuffled into the room, completely unprepared for the sight before him.

Rhys was kneeling  in front of the sink, ass in the air and head disappearing inside the lower cabinet as he dug around for something. Leo’s brain short circuited. _He's wearing my sweatpants,_ Leo thought, mouth suddenly going dry.

_God bless him. God bless him so much._

“Honey…?” Leo ventured forward, trying to get a look at why Rhys’s head was stuck underneath the sink. “What are you doing?”

Rhys popped back into the open air, sweating and clearly frazzled. “Ranger got under the sink again.” He sounded exasperated.

_Ah. “_ Just let him explore, then.”

Rhys’s expression morphed into one of alarm. “Um, no? He may eat something in there and die!”

Leo put up his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay, sorry. What do you want me to do?” He knelt down beside him, praying that it wasn't obvious how affected he was by his husband.

Rhys huffed, oblivious as ever. “Can you try to grab him for me?” he pleaded. He was sitting on the floor now, legs crossed, and Leo’s brain malfunctioned.

“You're wearing my pants,” he blurted.

Rhys’s eyebrow shot up. “Yes? You’re okay with that, right? I'm sorry I didn't ask—”

“You don't ever have to ask. Ever.” Leo wheezed. “Do you even know how good you look?”

The confused look in Rhys’s eyes soon dissipated, leaving only a sparkle and a coy smile on his face. “Oh, really?”

Leo sucked in air through his nose in a half-hearted attempt to keep himself together. _God help me._

“I think these pants make my butt look _great_. Don't you?” Rhys threw a coquettish look Leo’s way that made his face flush.

Leo swallowed hard. “Yep. It looks fantastic.” _Was it getting hotter in there? They should really turn up the A. C._ He shot to his feet, stepping forward so he could get closer to the open cabinet. “I’m gonna…do the thing now.”

He reached in, grappling around for their four-pound tuxedo kitten. “Aha!” he exclaimed triumphantly. “Here he is!” Leo emerged from underneath the sink, not unscathed, but bearing their angrily meowing fur baby.

To keep Ranger from returning to his new hiding space, Leo quickly shut the door and placed the kitten on the ground. With more effort than he would have liked to admit, he pushed himself into a standing position to join Rhys in the center of the kitchen, carefully stepping around their angrily meowing cat.

Rhys clapped excitedly and beamed, then threw his arms around Leo’s shoulders. “Oh _thank_ you! You're the best husband in the world.”

“I knew you kept me around for _some_ reason or another.” Leo grinned, glad that his efforts pleased his partner.

“Right, your long arms.” Rhys turned his head to the side and planted a firm kiss on Leo’s lips. “I love you.” Rhys murmured, before kissing him again.

Leo melted under the touch, pleasantly warm from head to toe as Rhys’s mouth moved against his. “No problem,” he mumbled, smiling into the kiss.

When they finally moved away from each other, Rhys stretched lazily and scratched his stomach, raising the edge of his shirt just slightly. Leo wasn't able to stop the whine that came from his throat as he watched, and Rhys’s head snapped in his direction at the sound.

Leo’s eyes widened and he clapped hands over his mouth. “I didn't do that.”

“Oho, you _definitely_ did,” Rhys said, giving him a shit-eating grin.

“No I didn’t!”

Rhys laughed, playfully shoving Leo’s shoulder. “Wow, how embarrassing,” he said, grin not fading for a second. “Oh my god, you’re so red right now.”

Leo clapped hands over his face to hide the blush from his husband. “No I’m not!”

“You _so_ are!” Rhys reached out and grabbed Leo’s wrists, bringing his hands gently away from his face. “I think it’s cute. Means you still like me.” He had to tip his face upward a little to make eye contact, and Leo planned on taking full advantage of their height difference.

“Oh, I more than _like_ you, Rhys,” he said, lowering his voice and looming over his husband. He internally cheered when he saw Rhys swallow hard.

“Well, I should _hope_ so…” Rhys said, losing his footing in their banter now that Leo had gotten over his initial embarrassment. Leo was ecstatic to hear Rhys’s voice waver when he added, “Y-You look like you’re about to eat me.”

“Mhmmm,” Leo hummed, and Rhys’s freckled face turned a bright pink.

“Oh.” A pause. “ _Oh.”_

“Uh huh,” Leo said, grinning from ear to ear.

“All of this, just because I wore your pants?” Rhys asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"I mean, it _helped.”_

_"_ Shall I wear them more often, then?”

Leo closed his eyes and breathed deeply. “ _Yes,”_ he wheezed.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that the blush had faded from Rhys’s face and his smirk had turned into a full-fledged grin. “You are the _weirdest_ ,” Rhys said, running his hand up and down Leo’s arm. “Getting turned on by _sweatpants.”_

_“_ It’s not the pa—you know what, never mind. If you want to think that it’s just the pants, who am I to stop you.”

Next thing Leo knew, Rhys was tugging him by the wrist upstairs. He made a noise of confusion, and Rhys threw him a look over his shoulder.

“I know it’s not the pants.”

Leo moved with a little more hustle up the stairs, heart pounding. “ _Oh._ Awesome. Glad to know we’re on the same page.”

“Mhmm.”

“You’re learning.”

“You’re acting like I haven’t wanted to jump you since you rescued Ranger from the cabinet.”

“—Wait, really?”

A sigh. “ _Yes_ , babe.”

“Oh! Great!”

Rhys’s bright laugh echoed throughout the house. “I love you, you dork.”

Their bedroom door clicked shut.

“I love you too.”

 


End file.
